Human?
by the-sexiest-potato
Summary: Alfred is recently turned Succubus who moves in with a Vampire, Werewolf, and Ghost. More inside. Heavily inspired by 'Being Human ' which is on Netflix. Rated M for mentions of suicide, rape and sex.
1. Pilot

/Supernatural Au. Alfred gets turned into a Succubus and moves to avoid anyone he knows from finding out. He moves in with his two new roommate, Rosa (Nyo!England) and Francis, who are also supernatural creatures. They find out that they actually have another roommate, a shy ghost named Abigail (Nyo!Canada)./

Alfred wanted to cry. He wanted, so desperately to curl up in a ball and cry. Cry and cry and cry until his throat was raw and his stomach hurt and his eyes were dry. But he didn't.

He squared his shoulders and sucked in a deep breath and bit his tongue as he smiled. He had to be strong, he had to be the bigger man. He had to give up the woman he loved and be her man of honour. He had to watch her get married and give a toast and resist the urge to shout 'I object!'

Alfred wanted her to be happy, and her happiness mattered more than his own. So he held his tongue and smiled and shook her husband's hand with a good natured smile. He would be lying if he said he didn't let a few tears slip when she came down the aisle.

Her pinkish-blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves and her cerulean eyes sparkled with happiness. He quickly wiped his eyes and sent the biggest smile he could muster when she looked his direction for reassurance.

When the wedding and everything after was over, he gave her a big hug and wished her well with her new marriage before taking his leave. On the ride back to his lonely, lonely apartment, he cried and cried. Everything ached and he felt empty. He didn't like this feeling at all, but ignored it.

Alfred parked the car in his drive way and went inside to change before heading to the local bar. Before he knew it he was as drunk as he could be until they cut him off. He stumbled to the dance floor and began to move. On thing lead go another and the next thing he knew he was pressed against a wall, sucking faces with some blonde haired Danish guy.

They made it back to Alfred apartment and miraculously made it to his bed. The next was filled with loud moans and whimpers, hickies and bruises from gripping too tight. The Danish man left before Alfred woke up, but was kind enough to make him coffee and leave some aspirin out.

This process continued for God knows how long. He would get drunk, find someone and head back to his house. He felt to deprived if he wasn't with someone. At some point he realized that he relied on sex, he craved it, he fed off it. He felt stronger, more energized and soon enough he found himself waking up next to empty husks of the people. He just smirked, they now felt what he felt the day she decided she didn't need him. They now knew what it was like to feel empty.

He disposed of the bodies, taking it calmly. That is, until he woke up next to Matthew. A guy from work who had been pining after him for ages. He felt awful. He wanted throw up, but couldn't remember the last time he had eaten real food. He panicked for a solid ten minutes before taking care of the corpse.

He spent the next couple of days trying to get his life back on track. He made himself feel at least somewhat human. He found an ad for a wanted roommate. He went and met his new roommates, packed everything he owned and left.

Alfred liked his new roommates. They were nice. They were like him. They were freaks, monsters, the things that went bump in the night. He knew he was going to like it here.

/Alrighty, chapter one! Kinda like a pilot episode. Heavily inspired by Being Human, which can be found on Netflix. Alfred is a Succubus, Rosa is a Vampire, Francis is a Werewolf and Abigail is a ghost. Please enjoy!/


	2. Hereditary

Rosa was a bit shocked when someone actually called about the ad for a roommate. her and Francis had been short on money recently and were desperate to stay afloat.

Although she hated the stupid Frenchman with a burning passion, she put up with him because he was the only one who put up with her, and well, he knew about her secret and she knew about his.

About a year ago, Rosa had been turned into a vampire. It had been during a one night stand with a Vampire by the name of Lukas. A seemingly shy Norwegian boy from her college. She ended up killing three other students from her class.

She was scared and alone and she didn't know what to do. In a panic she called Francis, her old friend from high school. He found her 17 miles out of town, in a hotel room with those three people covered in their blood.

Francis himself was terrified. He had no idea what to do, so he stayed calm, called a few pack mates to clean up the mess and told her to shower. He held her that night, rocking her gently in her arms until she calmed down.

He assured her that what she was, wasn't her fault. She couldn't have been turned unless she had the gene. You see, vampiric genes are hereditary and could not be "activated" , so to speak, unless the carrier of the genes is bitten.

Rosa called her mother, looking for answers to her many questions. She was told, with much sorrow and regret, that she was no longer welcome in the family. She was a monster now, just like her father.

She dropped the phone, unbelieving of what had just occurred. She flew into a rage, destroying the room. How could they do this to her?! Her own family?!

Francis gripped her arms tight. He sat her down on the bed and told her of his issue. It too, was a genetic problem. He had been part of a long family line of werewolf hunters.

During the year 1970s his grandmother had been killed by a werewolf, her husband to be specific and her children had all sworn vengeance upon werewolves, except Francis' mother, who was werewolf herself. She ran away, but was perused by her other brother, who chased her to America, determined to end her.

She managed to hide away just long enough to give birth to Francis in an abandoned cabin in the woods, where his future adoptive mother found her and helped her give birth.

His mother's brother appeared soon after his was born and shot her in the heart. Having not realized the woman who held Francis was a werewolf, he tried to persuade her to hand him over so he could kill "the little monster."

She stood and peeled her shirt off to wrap Francis up. She cracked her neck and knuckles before turning into a wolf. She attacked, leaving nothing but the bone of the man behind. Turning back, she picked up both his mother and him, carrying them both to her den where she held a burial for her and where she raised Francis.He

After hearing the tale, Rosa wiped her eyes and put on a confident look and grabbed the bag she had taken to the hotel with her. She suggested they run away together, as friends of course. There was nothing here for them. No one understood what it was like to be a monster. They understood each other. And didn't need anyone else.

Until now. They could barely scrape together enough money to pay for rent, much less bills, taxes, food and other essentials. Desperately, they placed an ad for a roommate. They were both surprised when someone called just two days later.

They happily met with him to show him the house and nearly ecstatic when they found out he was like them and had a well paying job. No more than three days later were they helping him move in. It was almost like a dream come true, that was until they met Abigail.

/So, as some of you may have noticed, some things were changed. England is now a girl and France is now a boy, this was because I felt the plot would flow better this way. I hoped you like it!/


	3. Panic

/Really dark themes such as; Suicide, Mentions of Rape, and absolutely nothing being done about it. You have been warned/

Abigail was never been noticed, even before death. Even knowing this fact, she generally tended to avoid the residents of the house. She didn't know why. It's not like they were scary. Well, yes, she had seen Rosa suck someone dry, and she had seen Francis naked on accident, like two times.

She was paranoid, mortified even, of the thought of one of them seeing her. She was always on edge, the house never seemed empty. Francis didn't go to work until five in the evening, Rosa worked from six a.m. until around five or six and never really slept either, sometimes she did, just to pass the time. And now, with this new guy, Alfred, right? She didn't get any time alone. Okay, that wasn't true. He left for an hour or two each day, more than once and came back looking out of order but also extremely energized. She wondered what he was doing when he left.

It didn't matter though. She spent most of her time thinking. Thinking about how she had killed herself so she could be gone. But she was still stuck. Sure, her (un)life was a lot more interesting, living with supernatural creatures and all, but she still wanted to die, and she was already dead. Now, she was stuck with nowhere to go, no way to get better and her scars still served as a reminder. A reminder of a life she had tried to leave behind.

Abigail wondered when it had come to suicide. Had it been when her family had forgotten to pick her up from the cooking club after school? Could it have been when she had to walk home? Could it have been when she was pulled in an alleyway and pressed against a wall? Could it have been when unwelcome hands touched her in places she didn't want to be touched? Could it have been when she was left a crying mess? Could it have been when they didn't give a damn? Could it have been when nothing was done about it because the woman who assaulted her was neck deep in wealth and was passing out hush money like it was candy?

She nearly let out a laugh, the kind that was empty and held no amusement. The kind that scared people. The kind that reminded you that life wasn't all puppies and rainbows. But then, she remembered that she wasn't alone in the house. Everyone was upstairs, asleep. At least she thought they were until she heard a gasp and a glass being dropped (thankfully plastic). She wiped around to see Alfred staring at her in shock, his mouth agape.

She, her cheeks became red quickly, most likely because of her embarrassment of being seen. She froze. She couldn't move. Was it possible for ghosts to have panic attacks? She thought to herself. She tried to calm herself as she watched Alfred rush upstairs, presumably to grab either Rosa or Francis or both. She wanted to flicker out like she normally did when her emotions became too much to handle, her she seemed rooted to the ground. She almost felt _alive_ when she couldn't disappear, and it was an awful feeling.

Tears pooled in Abigail's eyes as she heard them coming down the stairs. She squeezed her eyes shut, and crouched, burying her head in her knees and pressed her hands over her ears. If she had a heart (a physical one that is) she was sure it would have jumped out of her chest by now. She sniffed as a sob made its way past her lips. This was not how she wanted this to go. This was not how she wanted to introduce herself to them.

She barely registered the soft gasp that escaped Rosa. She barely acknowledged Rosa coming closer to her before her form finally flickered and then disappeared. She would have to introduce herself for sure. She was not looking forward to it.


	4. Note!

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I promise I will be getting around to it eventually, but at the moment I am having some serious writers block, so if you have any suggestions for where the story should go please, please let me know. I'll try not to maks it a habit of leaving author's notes, but I would love to hear the ideas you guys have because I want you guys to enjoy this story as mich as possible. In the mean time, while I try to get a chapter written you guys can ask questions about this Au and what not. So please leave those in the review! Until next time.**


End file.
